


Third Date Anxiety

by PrinceSkylar



Series: You're Really Lovely (Underneath It All) [3]
Category: Naruto
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anxiety, Awkward Flirting, Awkwardness, Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dates, First Kiss, Flirting, Kissing, M/M, Modern AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-19 20:43:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19363831
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSkylar/pseuds/PrinceSkylar
Summary: Gaara blinked in surprise. “What makes the third date so special?”His sister Raised an eyebrow at his question, but Gaara could already tell that his siblings were far too invested in his romantic life and it hadn't even began. “The third date is like… how you know you really like someone.”“If someone goes on a third date with you then they want to be official.” Kankuro added. “And if this is your second try at a third date...well, this weird sock guy might be super into you. Like, he's probably going to want to kiss you.”





	Third Date Anxiety

**Author's Note:**

> I'm back at it again with my Sasuke and Gaara nonsense... I love them, okay? I have plans for this series, I really do.

Gaara would always feel rather blessed that his relationship with his older siblings had changed  _ immensely  _ from when they were children. He loved his brother and sister  _ very  _ much. He would probably die for them.

 

However, he was a bit regretful about telling them about this whole  _ Sasuke _ situation to begin with because when he had murmured out that he was going on a third date (again) with him, it seemed to have opened up the doors to conversations he didn't want to have.

 

“A third date?” Temari popped a grape into her mouth as she reclined back on the couch. “Didn’t you have a third date already like a week ago?”

 

“We don't count it.” Gaara mumbled from his spot on the floor, chin resting on the living room table. “I had a panic attack and it was just..bad. We're redoing it.”

 

“Got cha, so you're gonna have a  _ real  _ third date.” Kankuro grinned a little bit as he looked up from his phone. “That's the fun part. Third dates are serious, though; I'm surprised.”

 

Gaara blinked in surprise. “What makes the third date so special?”

 

His sister Raised an eyebrow at his question, but Gaara could  _ already  _ tell that his siblings were far too invested in his romantic life and it hadn't even began. “The third date is like… how you  _ know _ you really like someone.”

 

“If someone goes on a third date with you then they want to be official.” Kankuro added. “And if this is your second try at a third date...well, this weird sock guy might be  _ super  _ into you. Like, he's probably going to want to kiss you.”

 

Gaara's eyes widened a bit. “Did you kiss Kiba on your third date?”

 

Kankuro blinked at him. “Well, yeah. But he and I had hooked up for sex at least a dozen times before we started dating. You can't count my experience.”

 

Gaara scowled a little and looked at his sister. “What about you and Shikamaru?”

 

“Gaara, I kissed him on our  _ first  _ date.” Temari mumbled with a shrug. “You can't count me, either. Anyone else, though. Like...this is one of the general rules of dating. Hell, most  _ fast  _ paced people nowadays have sex on the first date if they already kissed the person.”

 

Gaara's stomach was doing Somersaults and he groaned, running his fingers through his hair. “No one told me that!” 

 

“What's the big deal?” Temari sat up a little more, all of her attention now focused on her brother. “Don't you like this guy?”

 

Gaara hesitated and felt another blush creep onto his face as he looked away a little bit. “I...guess so. Yeah. I wouldn't be going on a third date if I didn't like him...but the date doesn't feel like it should be as special as you're saying it is. He...hardly knows anything about me aside from some things I've said on previous dates…”

 

“Well he  _ obviously  _ knows enough to know he's into you.” Kankuro pointed out, already looking back at his phone. “Dating is supposed to be the part where you learn about each other. It's still early on so you don't have to spill your guts in the first ten dates. Just...take your time. From what you've said, it sounds like this guy likes you alot. So I don't think the lack of personal details is bothering him this early on. Plus...he saw you have a panic attack and didn't have a problem with It. I'm almost certain that this guy is pretty into you.”

 

Contrary to popular belief, Kankuro tended to have good advice and Gaara relaxed just a little bit. A more rational part of his brain knew he was over thinking all of this but...well, he couldn't help it. The thought of getting serious with someone was...scary. Hell, he was still partially convinced that once Sasuke knew how messed up he really was, he'd ditch him at the first opportunity.

 

But that wasn't giving Sasuke enough credit, he knew. So far Sasuke had proven all of his doubts wrong and Gaara just had to believe he’d continue to do so. Still, though....with this newfound knowledge about the importance of date numbers Gaara found himself realizing just how unaware of everything he was. He could only pray Sasuke didn’t mind.

 

Sasuke arrived to pick him up later that evening, around six. Gaara made a mental note not to tell the other about how long he had spent trying to figure out which shirt went best with his new black jeans, only to settle on a crimson button up that he had found hidden in the back of his closet. Sasuke was dressed just the same it seemed; jeans, and a button up, but his was a crisp white. It looked new. The mere idea that Sasuke had bought new clothes for their date made Gaara’s stomach do weird things. He tried to ignore it.

 

Sasuke smiled over at him a little as he got into the car. “Hey.”

 

“Hey.” Gaara murmured back, buckling his seat belt and offering the other a slight smile. He actually had no clue what this date was going to involve. Sasuke had promised him it would be good, and told him not to worry so that’s exactly what he had done. “So, where are we going?”

 

“Somewhere.” Sasuke replied as he started to drive away from Gaara’s house. When Gaara’s eyes narrowed a bit at him he chuckled softly. “There’s this diner I go to, I think you’d like it. We know someone who works there. It’s not like...super crowded or loud. Really nice place. After that I like...Figured we could take a walk in the park.”

 

It was simple, really.

 

Gaara loved simple. He smiled a little bit and gave a small nod, even though Sasuke was too focused on the road to see it. “Alright…” The entire car ride was filled with curious, maybe even slightly nervous glances from Gaara, being sent in Sasuke’s direction.

 

Gaara actually knew this diner well, but had never gone inside before. It was located two blocks away from his job and, if he remembered correctly, Naruto was always going to it with Lee or other friends to visit someone that they all, apparently, knew who worked there. As it turned out, this employee they all, apparently, knew was Sakura Haruno. Gaara knew her fairly well, he figured. In high school they always had the same math classes together, and had even formed a study group with a few others in their final year. He saw her in passing a lot too whenever she came to see Lee; the perks of having a significant other, Gaara assumed. Sakura and Lee were always pretty lovey dovey whenever she came in.

 

This diner Sakura worked in was rather nice. It was small, decorated with fairy lights and lightly colored walls, with soft music playing over the speakers. It sort of had the vibe of a nice, comfortable city coffee shop, without the bustling mess of busy business people and hectic, caffeine addicted teenagers.  Gaara  _ really  _ liked that. It was rare to find a public place that had a warm and nearly gently vibe to it. 

 

Gaara made a mental note to thank Sasuke in great detail over text later.

 

They sat down at a booth along side the big windows and Sasuke smiled a bit at him. “I know this isn’t a super fancy place or whatever but fancy places are usually crowded, so I wanted to go for somewhere more tame. Just...so you’re comfortable.” He glanced aside, a bit awkward, and brought a hand up to fix his hair.

 

Gaara’s heart almost melted. “Thank you.” He murmured softly, lip caught between his teeth. “This is nice enough for me. I...wouldn’t want you to spend too much money on me in a fancy place anyways.”

 

“It’s not like I’d mind spending money on you.” Sasuke looked back at him with a small grin.

 

Gaara found himself blinking in surprise and he scoffed. “Well, maybe. But I’d pay you back eventually. I’m not really...overflowing with money, but you know.”

 

“You wouldn’t have to pay me back.” Sasuke assured gently, throwing a smile up at the waitress that brought their menus. They rattled off what drinks they wanted and when the girl left Sasuke once again looked back at Gaara. “Can I ask you something?”

 

“You just did.” Gaara pointed out.

 

Sasuke gave a small roll of his eyes, but his smile was still fond. “Seriously.”

 

“Yes.” Gaara’s fists clenched idly in his lap. “What is it?”

 

“Before, you talked about how you and your siblings don’t like...take advantage, I guess, of the fact that your dad is willing to send you guys money for whatever you need it for. I just...I was curious I guess? Your dad is rich, right? Wouldn’t it make things easier for all of you if you did? You probably wouldn’t have to work in a retail job and everything…”

 

Ah. Well, Gaara knew this would have come up eventually. He shifted a little bit and hesitated, trying to find a way to word it correctly. “My father is...not someone my siblings and I like to interact with.” He said finally, after a moment. 

 

Sasuke nodded in understanding, despite not understanding at all. Bless his heart. “Couldn’t you just go through your mom, then? Ask her?”

 

Gaara felt himself go rigid and his throat, for a second, felt tight. Yes...yes, of course this would have come up eventually as well. “My mother died when I was seven.”

 

He could see the regret that washed over Sasuke’s face and, really, Gaara felt bad that Sasuke felt bad. It wasn’t his fault that he didn’t know. Sasuke let out a small breath, nodding a bit. “Sorry.  I...apparently Naruto didn’t fill me in on that.”

 

Gaara cracked a small smile. “Perhaps you shouldn’t use Naruto as your source of information when I’m right here, then.”

 

“Yeah,” He chuckled a bit and nodded. “Probably...so your dad’s...kind of awful, I take it?”

 

“Awful might be too nice of a word.” Gaara glanced up as the waitress brought them their drinks. They took a moment to give her their orders and then Gaara was speaking again, finger tips tracing the rim of his glass. “My siblings and I prefer to only ask for money when we really need it...when we fall behind on rent, or our bills. He sends us large amounts of money for every birthday and christmas anyways, and that goes a long way. As for the job...I think I’d lose my mind if I wasn’t working. And having a job is good for me. It’s helped me with my anxiety a bit, and it’s given me exposure to a working environment…”

 

Sasuke nodded a little bit, eyes lingering on the way Gaara’s fingers traced the rim of his glass, before he looked back up to meet Gaara’s gaze. “That’s good, then. I was just curious, I guess. I’m sorry if it’s nosey.”

 

Gaara shook his head. “No, don’t be sorry. It…” He took a breath. “It’s important for us to know things about each other if we’re...dating.”

 

Sasuke’s eyebrows rose in surprise and Gaara was delighted to see the blush that crept it’s way up onto the other’s face. “Y-yeah...yeah, that’s true.” He replied, smiling softly and glancing aside. “Then would you care if I asked some more questions?”

 

“You can ask anything, I’ll let you know if it makes me uncomfortable of not.” Gaara assured, lifting his glass to finally take a drink. 

 

Sasuke took a second to place his thoughts. “Why did you agree to go out with me when I asked? After all that...weird sock business?”

 

It was Gaara’s turn to blush as he set his glass back down carefully. “You...are a very attractive man, Sasuke.” Wasn’t that obvious? “And you looked very out of your element when you asked...I would have felt bad saying no.”

 

“Oh, so I’m a pity date?” Sasuke scoffed, cocking his head playfully.

 

“Not anymore.” Gaara assured, cocking his head right back. “I’m...rather fond of you now. Even if you’re an awkward freak who collects socks.”

 

“You’re so mean.” Sasuke’s smile was bright and fond, and it made Gaara’s heart flutter. 

 

Their food was brought to them shortly, and Gaara was relieved to say that their meal went by rather nicely. Sasuke continued with his questions, like a curious child. Gaara was more than happy to answer, and ask some of his own

 

His favorite color was red. Sasuke’s was blue. Gaara liked sweets where as Sasuke preferred to veer away from them, unless of course dark chocolate was involved. Which was...very valid, in Gaara's opinion. It was nice to talk casually with him now that Gaara felt...significantly less anxious about where they stood. About what they were. Being on equal ground made it all seem far less scary than he had thought it would be in the first place.

 

It seemed their meal came to an end faster than he expected and soon he was following Sasuke out to the car, but was surprised when Sasuke glanced over at them once they were inside and asked, “Did you want to go home now? Or can you stay longer?”

 

Oh, god. Gaara suddenly felt nervous all over again but he fought it back, shrugging. “I can stay out longer; I’m an adult, after all.”

 

Sasuke cracked another small smile as he started the car. “Cool. Wanna go hang out at the park? I have a blanket in my trunk we can lay on...if you want, I mean…”

 

“That sounds good.” Gaara assured, offering the smallest of smiles. Well, being in public was nice. It wasn’t that he feared Sasuke would do anything weird, of course...but if he tried to kiss him and Gaara found himself too nervous, he could play it off as being hesitant to do such things in public. Just the idea of Sasuke wanting to kiss him had his face feeling like it was on fire. He turned his head to look out the window, lower lip caught between his teeth anxiously. 

 

The park wasn’t as crowded as Gaara figured it would be in the evening and once Sasuke got the blanket from his trunk, the two of them found a nice spot under a tree to sit down. Gaara found himself lying on his back, letting out a soft sigh as he glanced over at Sasuke while the other was busy checking his phone. 

 

Pretty from every angle, really; it was a wonder and Gaara sort of really liked it. Sasuke glanced his way and caught his eye, blinking, before he smiled a little bit and set his phone aside. “You’re staring at me.”

 

“I tend to do that.” Gaara murmured softly, feeling his heart skip a beat as Sasuke laid down beside him. “I just stare. It’s..what I do.”

 

“Damn, and here I was hoping you were staring because I’m cute.” Sasuke murmured, looking at him with a look so playfully, yet so soft, that it made Gaara’s chest ache.

 

“I mean...you are cute.” Gaara offered, the words feeling funny as they passed his lips. He glanced aside, staring up at the darkening sky that peeked through the tree branches above them. Gaara would...always be so, so thankful that Sasuke didn’t mind sitting in comfortable silences. Talking too much was a pain and Gaara had a hard enough time keeping up conversations under normal circumstances as it was. To be able to enjoy one another’s presence in a gentle silence...that was nice. It was something he wasn’t able to do with too many people outside of his siblings, most of the time.

 

Ah...the thought of his siblings had him drawn towards their earlier conversation. He swallowed a lump in his throat and turned his head to look at Sasuke, who had his eyes shut, enjoying the stillness. Goodness, he was beautiful. Gaara couldn’t wrap his head around the fact that someone this...beautiful wanted anything to do with him. He was damaged goods, after all. Sasuke? He had some issues too, but there was no way he was worse off than Gaara. Gaara just couldn’t believe that.

 

“You look lost in thought.” Sasuke murmured, his voice holding a small, curious tone in it.

 

Gaara nodded a little. “I...am. But I think a lot. It’s a bad habit, really.”

 

“I understand that.” Sasuke turned onto his side, now fully facing Gaara. He lifted a hand and Gaara watched him for a second, and Sasuke must have seen the curious and hesitant look on his face. “Can I...touch you?”

 

Gaara nodded slowly, not trusting his voice. Sasuke’s hand came up to cup his cheek and Gaara almost lost it, almost melted into the touch entirely as if he’d never been touched so tenderly in his life. He struggled not to do that and instead he let out a soft sigh, feeling the blush creep onto his face. He didn’t want Sauske to know how..strange it felt to him to be touched, to be cherished like he was something precious. “Sasuke-”

 

“Gaara, can I kiss you?”

 

Gaara’s eyes widened and he blinked at Sasuke, taken back. Sasuke was blushing now too, though, and that was...comforting, in a way. Gaara may have been out of his element but at least Sasuke was somewhat nervous, too. It evened everything out at least a little bit…

 

God, but Sasuke wanted to kiss him? Him? What had Gaara done in a past life to be blessed with such luck?

 

He almost couldn’t find his voice when he spoke up again. “Y...yes.” He breathed, feeling the way his heart skipped a beat. 

 

Whatever anxieties Sasuke had just a moment ago had faded, replaced now by a pleased, almost victorious smile. God, was Gaara a lamb being fed to a lion after all? Would Sasuke laugh at him when he realized he had no real experience? Or would it be like all the cheesy romance movies and he’d actually find it cute and endearing? 

 

Gaara was so lost in his thoughts that when Sasuke shifted closer, he was startled just a little. But he didn’t move away. He leaned in closer to the other, hyper aware of Sasuke’s hand on his cheek, of those dark eyes slipping shut as their faces came closer and closer…

 

Sasuke’s lips were as soft as Gaara had imagined. Soft and warm, and pressing against his so gently, as if Sasuke were afraid he’d scare him away. Gaara had to force himself to drag whatever courage he had to the surface, pressing their lips together harder, a soft sigh coming from him. That seemed to be all it took to wash away Sasuke’s concern. He kissed like it was what he was born to do, with passion and dominance that left Gaara shuddering hard. He let Sasuke take the lead, let him nip at his lips with his teeth, let him shift so that he was leaning over him entirely. The hand that had been on Gaara’s cheek slid up into his red hair and gripped it tight, Gaara’s lips parting to let out a sharp gasp. 

 

God, no wonder Gaara walked in on Kankuro and Kiba making out so often. If it felt this nice…

 

The first touch of Sasuke’s tongue grazing his lip was what had Gaara pulling away, gasping softly and feeling heat rush to his face. He turned his face to the side, breathing unsteady, and he heard Sasuke chuckle above him. He jerked his back in Sasuke’s direction, glaring up at him. “What’s so funny?”

 

“Nothing.” Sasuke murmured, pressing the softest of kisses to the tip of Gaara’s nose. “You’re just cute, that’s all…”

 

“Cute…” Gaara echoed, rolling his eyes a little bit. He gave the smallest of huffs, lips still tingling a bit from the kiss. “That wasn’t...a bad kiss or anything, was it? I’ve never really...done a lot of this stuff.”

 

Sasuke snorted and moved to lay beside him once more, giving a small shake of his head. “It wasn’t a bad kiss at all, Gaara. It was...really nice.” This time he blushed, just a little. “Your lips are really soft.”

 

Gaara blinked, mind racing to find something to reply with. “I use a lot of chapstick.”

 

For fucks sake…

 

Sasuke laughed loudly, the sound easing Gaara’s embarrassment already. “A lot of chapstick, huh? You don’t just have naturally soft skin?”

 

“Sasuke, I’m actually a lizard.” He turned over onto his side to smile a little at the dark haired male before him. “I’m sorry you had to find out this way. I use huge amounts of chapsticks and lotions to hide my true, scaly skin.”

 

“Oh, good god.” Sasuke said in mock horror, reaching out to cup Gaara’s cheek once more. “Then you’re very convincing…” His thumb stroked along Gaara’s lower lip, dark eyes drawn to the movement for a second before they met Gaara’s again. “Your face is very soft...I’d imagine the rest of you is as well?”

 

Oh. That...that sounded...a little sexual. Gaara’s eyes widened, maybe for the thousandth time that night, and he felt his face grow hot. He tore his gaze away, pressing his face into the blanket underneath of them. “You...say stuff like that so easily…”

 

Maybe Gaara was just a blushing virgin. That made sense. Most of his other friends could say stuff like that without issue, without shame. Gaara was just...too shy, too awkward to be able to let words like that tumble past his lips. He’d probably die of embarrassment if he even tried. God…

 

Sasuke’s hand was in his hair, then, stroking it gently. “What, like no one’s ever made a sexual pass at you before?”

 

“They haven’t!” Gaara insisted, voice just a bit muffled by the blanket.

 

Sasuke’s hand stilled, just for a moment. “Like...never?” He resumed the hair stroking, but his tone had changed, laced with surprise and a weird...hesitation. 

 

“Never.” Gaara murmured, peeking out to get a look at the other.

 

Sasuke was looking at him, but he looked lost in thought. Surprised, too, maybe. Just a little. Gaara hesitated and bit the inside of his cheek, trying to find something to say. “Is...is there a problem with me being a total...virgin with everything?”

 

Dark eyes widened in surprise and Sasuke shook his head quickly. “No! No, of course not.” He replied. “I’m just...surprised, I guess. You’re...hot, Gaara. Insanely hot. I...I just can’t believe no one tells you that.”

 

Well, he supposed it did feel rather nice to hear. He bit his lip and shifted to face Sasuke once more, taking a deep breath. “Can we kiss again?”

 

Whatever weird feeling washed over Sasuke seemed to vanish as he smirked softly. “Yeah, as much as you want.”

 

Gaara _really_ understood why Kankuro and Kiba did this so often.

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading! Sasuke's gonna get...a little weird after this. I won't spoil it. Come yell at me on [My Tumblr](https://my-tatteredwingsof-freedom.tumblr.com/)


End file.
